


Silence of churches

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Preacher
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Priest Kink, Sin and Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blowjobs after hours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence of churches

**Author's Note:**

> I am sin. I am sin. I am sin. Burn me. I am sin. This is so slapped together and poorly written. I'm pissed the fandom doesn't have more fics so I wrote some bullshit for it. I'm the third English fic?? Come one people. Write this ship.

"Oh preacher," Cassidy groaned taking a handful of dark hair and twisting. Cass knew if he looked down he wouldn't last much longer, not with Jesse kneeling in front of him worshipping him like his beloved God. Cassidy had his eyes screwed tightly but they flew open as the preacher gripped his thighs and took him deeper. 

The vampire felt his back push into the alter and his eyes gaze up at the cross with the savior staring down at him. If he didn't think he was damned these past 144 years he was sure if it now. 

The end to his pleasure came faster than he would have liked and he cried out quickly, trying to muffle the sound with his hand. His breathing quickly returned to normal. Jesse pulled off him with an audible pop that seemed crusher than it was in the silent church and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The preacher stood up and started quickly undoing his shirt and removing his collar before tossing it to the ground. "You're a sinner, Cassidy," Jesse said, eyes darker in the night. He pulled off his shirt and started working on Cassidy's. 

Cassidy threw his head back and chuckled, "And you're not? I seem to remember you being on your knees a second ago."

Jesse just grinned wolfishly despite himself and laid an open mouth kiss on the juncture if the undead's neck before grinding down on him. Cassidy pulled his lower lip into his mouth and worried it quietly as the preacher moved slowly and methodically, "Perhaps we are both sinners." 

Cassidy didn't both justifying him with words instead chose to run his hands along the expanse of the holy mans back. He let his mind drift and wonder how long it had been since he had had something so human like this. Ever since he had started running, too damn long. 

Cassidy fell into a blissful euphoria and let his eyes gaze back at the cross. "Perhaps," he whispered before dropping to his knees and returning the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT THAT. CASS AND JESSE BOTH SUCKED THE D. WOOP.


End file.
